


Of rum and little black dresses

by captain_emmajones



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, like really nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_emmajones/pseuds/captain_emmajones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain's second date on the Jolly Roger. "It does things to her, the way he pronounces her name, with such intimacy and longing, and she finds that her hands have landed on his chest and he’s so warm and welcoming. " Fluuuufff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of rum and little black dresses

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, first time posting on ao3 so if i'm doing anything wrong please feel free to tell me. Hope you'll enjoy ♥

Their second date is set on the Jolly Roger, during those six weeks of peace. 

They are both lying in his tiny bed, and to be honest, they are not wearing much clothes. Indeed, her gentleman is shirtless and she has this little black dress which really isn’t covering much but hey, it’s the intention that matters. 

Killian is placing little wet kisses against her neck as she plays with his chest hair, giggling lightly as his scurf is tickling her.

“Really Swan,” He presses a kiss on her jaw, “ I’m trying to be bloody irresistible and you’re there…” His mouth is now at the corner of her open lips “...making fun of my attempts.” 

“Oh I wouldn’t dare, Captain.” she chuckles teasingly as his hand finds her way under her dress, brushing her tight. 

He stops himself at her sentence, backing away slightly to face her rosy face, and she’s overwhelmed by the tender desire in his blue eyes. 

He smiles at her then, and this isn’t fair because he’s the most handsome man she has ever seen and she can’t keep her heart from jumping in her chest and he smells awfully manly.

“Making fun of a Captain, lass, that’s very bad form.” he whispers against her mouth, eyes shining in that dark room. 

Indeed, the only light coming from it are the candles decorating the wooden table in the center of the room, which gives a terribly cliché tone to it but truth to be told she doesn’t mind. 

Unable to hold back from her dashing rapscallion, Emma raises her chin and leaves a scandalous kiss on his masculine mouth, her hands cupping his jaw while his applies a small pressure on her hip’s skin.

“You’re an enchantress, Swan,” he articulates after their kiss, out of breath, and if they weren’t in the dark he would have seen the blush on her cheeks.

“That I am, Captain,” She bumps their noses together. “But I have a confession to make.” 

Her poker face is long gone as she stares at him like he’s her moon and stars, like maybe she’s a little bit in love with his useless self. 

“I’m listening, Emma.” 

It does things to her, the way he pronounces her name, with such intimacy and longing, and she finds that her hands have landed on his chest and he’s so warm and welcoming. 

“It’s just that I…” She watches him search for the truth in her eyes, concern making its way in his mind. “...I, too, happen, on some days, to find you quite irresistible.” 

He raises an eyebrow, awestruck by her words. The lady Swan isn’t the flattery type. 

“Well,” he starts in a husky voice after some seconds to recompose himself, “what a lovely coincidence, that I do find myself irresistible too.” 

And then her palm hits playfully his arm and he’s plunging in her neck, devouring her as she grins like a fool. 

A fool she is.

And a pretty enamored one that is.


End file.
